Communication technologies are continuing to be developed to improve real-time full motion videoconferencing between wireless communication terminals. Full motion video creation and distribution for videoconferencing have necessitate the deployment of reliable high-bandwidth networks and the utilization of high processing bandwidths and storage capacities in communication terminals to support real-time video generation, encoding, distribution, receiving, and decoding functionality. Accordingly, videoconference capabilities can increase the complexity and cost of communication terminals, and may prohibit its use in some communication terminals, such as in some cellular phones.
In spite of the increased complexity and cost, the number of persons who have videoconference capable communication terminals is increasing. However, it has been found that many of these persons are reluctant to utilize videoconferencing because of an apparent reluctance to show their present appearance. Such reluctance appears to be particularly common among a younger generation who are accustomed to using instant messaging and message-based chat rooms.